Half Life 2: Episode 3: Portal 3
by idontwanttodothis
Summary: Chell has escaped her sorrowful life at Aperture, but when she can't handle the world outside, she returns. But can GLaDOS keep up with her? also Gordon Freeman


Half Life 2: Episode 3: Portal 3

So Chell finally escapes Apeture and she goes out into the real world and sees all the Combine just blowing everything up. So she's like fuck that and heads back to GLaDOS. And GLaDOS is like bitch get out and Chell is like no bitch I need a place to stay. So she crashes on the couch and starts watching TV and GLaDOS is like bitch what you doing and Chell flips her off So GLaDOS is like fuck this shit and goes out and kills all the Combine and so she goes back to Chell and is all like the world is safed, now get out and Chell is like no bitch. So then it's like 20 years later and then Gordon shows up because Alyx won't stop crying about her dead dad and he doesn't even say anything he just stares into Chell's beautiful eyes and they start making out on the couch and GLaDOS is like bitch. They have a lot of hot sex on the couch and they don't do anything so they get really really fat. And they have a couple of kids who have autism. And the kids start poking GLaDOS a lot and GLaDOS is like bitch. So she zaps them with her laser and they die and Chell is like bitch what you do that for bitch. And she's like bitch get out and Chell is like no bitch. And then the Combine were like I think Gordon is dead so they come back and start blowing up random buildings. And so Gordon puts on his HEV suit which makes all his fat go away so he goes out and starts punching Combine in the face and they're like oh no and go away again. And GLaDOS is like Y U NO GET OUT? And Chell is like no bitch. And so Chell and Gordon have more sex. And now it's like 20 years later again and Chell and Gordon are like 70 or something so they're really old and the Combine are like maybe he's dead now and come back again and so Gordon goes out and starts punching them in the face. And so they're like oh no and leave again and so Gordon goes back home but GLaDOS locked the door and Chell is like bitch unlock the door and she's like no bitch. So Gordon takes off his HEV suit and gets all fat again and he's naked. And he blows the door in with his fat and GLaDOS is like bitch. So Chell and Gordon have old people sex and have a few more kids and GLaDOS is like no stop reproducting and they're like no bitch and GLaDOS gets tired of them and lasers Chell and Gordon and they die but they weren't really dead because they were robots and GLaDOS is like wow I are not know that before so it turns out the kids are robots too so GLaDOS decides to make them work as cores in Apature Science. But then Wheatley found his way back to Earth and he's all like bitch what you doing and GLaDOS sends Chell's little AI kids out to fight him but Wheatley goes insane and opens a secret compartment where he has a bunch of knives at. And the AI kids and Wheatster get in a massive fight and knives are flying all around the room and then Space Core comes flying in yelling EEEEAAAAAARRRTTTTHHHHH! because he missed Earth and he was flying around knocking everything over and shits crashing all over the place. And then Wheatley throws so many knives and jabs the AI kids' brains so they die and Wheatley was like yay I won and GLaDOS is like no bitch and Wheatley throws a knife at her and she catches it mid-air all ninja like and she's like bitch and throws it back at Wheatley and it hits him in his processing core and he dies but he's not really dead because he has another processing core and he's like bitch why you do that and she's like bitch and he starts flying full force towards her and Space core is still flying around so he hits him and they bounce off each other like motherfucking pinball and GLaDOS is like LOLORZ and Wheatley's like you can never stop me bitch and starts trying to go at her again and Chell and Gordon come and sit on him but they can't get back up because of the roundness beneath their butts. And GLaDOS is like yay you saved me I am safed you two are my best friends and you can live here forever and Chell and Gordon are like BUY US ICE CREAM BITCH because they're real fat and hungry and GLaDOS is like oh you two ha ha ha and they lived happily ever after and Space core became a lawyer but he got fired and went back to live at Apeeture but Chell and Gordon turned it into an ice cream factory and GLaDOS was not amused and that's how that went the end.


End file.
